


在吗？量量手

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, all堂 - Freeform, 老五队, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: >丧心病狂的激情速打。作者好了，所以希望你们也好。>现实背景。时间设定为老五队时期。但相关情节均为臆想。
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 33





	在吗？量量手

五队队员孟鹤堂长了一双又小又软的手。

好看又好捏。

无论是小动物一样在胸前忙忙叨叨系扣子的时候还是捏着扇子骨搓开又合上的时候，手指头尖尖，手背儿圆圆。甚至有好长一段时间从队长到队员的一干大老爷们都热衷于看人家打板——就为了欣赏孟鹤堂那一双小手努力地握着明显稍大一号的快板呱嗒呱嗒认真的模样。

就，好萌啊。

和喜欢看仓鼠玩儿玩具一个道理。

而这个在五队内部心照不宣的癖好一开始当事人是不知道的，毕竟是一个立志做大哥的男人。有一阵子孟鹤堂甚至故意把自己搞得黢黑，原因无他，为了自己和饼哥与四哥出街的时候能不那么像个黄花大闺男。

然而若要人不知除非己莫为，纸总是包不住火的，在孟鹤堂第六十六次挤在人堆儿里和师兄师弟们比划“手心手背儿”这个游戏时，一堆大手丫子里面就显得自己的一只小手上下翻飞，他突然就悟了，悟了这么一个无聊的操作为什么回回都一呼百应，于是他脆弱的心灵受到了严重的伤害，尤其是在他意识到这个东西和身高也有关系以后。

所以他有好长一段时间都拒绝再参与和手有关的活动，包括在台上使《双字意》《三节》一类费手的活儿——好家伙难怪一个个儿的宁可在台上被“摸摸你四叔”狂占便宜也愿意配合他，都等着他表演小手拉大手吗？

人与人之间基本的信任呢？

因此就拒绝再满足队友们的恶趣味。

于是五队的一干人等都愁坏了。愁得和队长烧云饼家养的那只真仓鼠走丢了一样那么愁。这一天天的生活多苦闷，还不许哥儿几个有点特别的小爱好吗？

好在队副曹鹤阳想出了一个奇招，他在孟鹤堂再一次跟他们表演手手揣袖子里面不让瞅的这个动作的时候把人拦下了，说：“孟儿啊，直道不，这个手小它有手小的好处，常言道男人手小抵万金啊，你这属于聚财的手嘛懂不。”

“——毛个聚财。”连共享单车都要掐着时间点骑的孟鹤堂并不为所动。

这时猫在楼道里扒门缝儿的小伙子们双手合十地拼命朝曹鹤阳拜托拜托。

所以曹鹤阳忍痛说道，“那把队费交给你管要不要捏？别小看这个啊，巨款咧！”说后三个字的时候仿佛壮士断腕，毕竟队内的经济基础决定队副的上层建筑，“过这村没这店了啊？”

“要。”孟鹤堂当啷着两条袖子仅想了三秒就答应了——毕竟四月份的尾巴是金牛座，然后一只小手从袖管里伸出来握了握队副的大手。队副满面洋溢着慈母（？）的光辉实际上内心里全是宽面条状流眼泪：啊！终于咱们的仓鼠终于回来啦～～虽然代价有点大。

不过事实证明把队费交给仓鼠……不是，孟鹤堂管理确实是个英明的决定，手小聚财这句一时被曹鹤阳拉来哄骗无知少男的俗话竟然出奇的灵验。

这一项来源于队员自愿（别问）缴纳的费用当初在曹鹤阳手里攒着的时候花得大手大脚，今儿个给队员买烟了明儿个集体泡澡了，天气冷的时候吃火锅天气热的时候街边撸串，转来转去都离不开城中村这个消费档次。而等到了孟鹤堂手里就不一样了，宽进严出，甚至只进不出，当中有几回哥几个实在憋得受不了了的时候甚至想过强抢，比如周九良，但架不住孟鹤堂脖子一梗小拳头一挥，啊，萌死啦，所以就全投降了，甚至还倒交回去点，比如周九良。

据说周九良打从二十岁开始就上缴工资卡给搭档了，而这件事情到底是怎么发生的当事人一直都没想明白过。

所以队费真的就变成了一笔巨款。到了年末小封箱以后，孟鹤堂乐呵呵地宣布拿出其中的一部分给队里团建，大家吃顿好的，烧饼激动地一蹦三尺高说那咱们去撸串？而孟鹤堂小手一拍巴掌说不！比那个好多了，咱们去吃日式铁板烧自助。

队员们一脸“哎呀窝槽”？

这简直是跨时代的飞跃。

为了这样一项精致的活动尚九熙甚至提前去美发沙龙做了个头。

事后据日料店的店长回忆，当天晚上菜单前七页的菜品在八点不到的时候就纷纷沽清了，且自店长从业以来她头一回见识到以二十为单位来点单的顾客。到最后整个店里只剩下乌冬面和冰淇淋还可以卖，而那个妹妹头大眼睛圆圆脸的男孩子还要满脸期待地问店长，“我可以办一张会员卡吗？”

……当时的店长本来是想拒绝的，因为这起子人实在是太能吃了，但又架不住那人小手丫掐着钱包瞅着自己眼巴巴的可爱模样，啊，实在太萌了，于是竟然就答应了。

“……那个，我可不可以加一下你的微信呢……”店长鼓起勇气迈出她爱情路上的第一步。

“可以。加我的吧，我是他的经纪人。”一个小平头单眼皮下巴还长了颗痣的男生不知从哪里钻了出来，于是店长的爱情之路就此结束。

事情发展到这里还算皆大欢喜。

如果孟鹤堂对于手小的理解能仅仅止步于聚财这个层面的话。

故事的转折来自于孟鹤堂和周九良俩人开始搞对象，说起这个来其实周九良还吃了挺多苦，毕竟有封建家庭的束缚与其他势力的迫害等等——前者指爱子如命的谦儿大爷，后者指拿仓鼠当队内共有财富的五队队员。

好家伙的，刚知道这小子居然表白成功了的时候几乎没拿扇子当枪连人突突了，甚至在头一个月的时候周九良除了在台上以外都再没摸到和孟鹤堂独处的机会。

往事不堪回首。

好在我们九良都熬过来了。

于是俩人飞速地就进入了啊钛合金狗眼都被闪瞎啦的腻乎期。每天在后台逮着机会就搞眉目传情勾勾连连这些小动作还不够，等到下班以后，光从小园子到各自住处的这一小段路都能给走出花儿来。

本来办了骑行卡包月的孟鹤堂都不骑车了，每天单等着他的周宝宝牵着他压马路。周九良这个傻面贼心的也是不在沉默中爆发就在沉默中变态，大手丫子一把包住他孟哥的小手手揣兜里攥好——要可以的话他连人都想给揣兜里，然后在条条都通罗马的大路上哪儿僻静哪儿黑就往哪儿走，美其名曰防止遇到粉丝。

台上浪得开花台下怂得冒泡的孟鹤堂也就乖乖地跟着走，手心里被男朋友搓揉得全是细汗，脸也蒸得绯红。周九良还要不停地伸着脑袋凑到人家脸跟前瞅，神情渴望得仿佛在看他的铁板烧到底烤几成熟，看一眼就更挨近一点儿，看一眼就更热乎一点儿，羞得孟鹤堂扭着脖子拼命地躲，然而小手被人揣着呢又躲不远。正好又月黑风高人烟稀少的，所以没多会儿就给人扽住了挤到墙根，接着先是吃脸，再是吃嘴唇，最后牙齿一松全盘失守，呜呜呜呜地只剩下叫。

等好容易过足瘾了亲完了，俩人又重新羞答答地手牵手走路，然而没走多久就又故态复萌，一个又忍不住瞅，另一个又羞不过躲，所以故事重新回到上一段，再来一遍这个甜蜜又磨人的小循环。

基本每天晚上都得循环个七八遍。

等终于挥手告别的那一刻俩人都道貌岸然地鸡儿梆硬。

好了，问题就在这里了——上一段的最后四个字。

也算是每一对小情侣情到浓时的必然烦恼。

什么时候开荤。

自诩带头大哥（？）的孟鹤堂捧着手机认真搜索同性爱人之间如何决定位置的答案，三分之一的结论是看经验，这条Pass；三分之一的结论是看谁主动，正常的时候是孟鹤堂主动没错了，但一想到周九良那越来越有存在感的两个大膀子，孟鹤堂就莫名地心虚，这条也暂时Pass；于是就剩下最后三分之一的结论了，孟鹤堂定睛一瞧，看长短。

说得挺简单。

这不脱完裤子撸好了谁能知道长短。

他孟鹤堂怎么能做这么草率这么没有情调的事情呢！

刚想对这部分答案嗤之以鼻，眼睛的余光却发出屏幕下方还有个推荐词条：如何简单地推算男人的长短，孟鹤堂忽地眼前一亮，喜滋滋地伸出一根小指头戳进去，戳进去……然后表情逐渐严肃。

说，如何简单地推算男人的长短。

答，看手的大小。

底下还跟了一个计算公式。

无语问苍天的孟鹤堂默默地将手机放回到桌子上，两只小手丫子手指对手指地搁肚皮上一握，然后开始自闭。

所以等晚上小园子散场以后周九良再一次地想把孟鹤堂的手往兜里放的时候，孟鹤堂的心情突然就十分复杂。

原本的他是十分享受被男朋友的大手整个包起来的感觉的，一是冬天他怕冷，正好周九良年轻体温高；二是显得既亲昵又有安全感，把你捧在手心什么的，虽然俗，但任谁谈恋爱的时候也都是个俗人。而且还有最最重要的一点就是，他自己，也是想跟周九良亲亲摸摸的，瞧着对方跟个小奶狗一样吭哧吭哧地扒着自己挤着自己的模样，孟鹤堂的一颗心都要化了，每次走到自己家楼下的时候都恨不能一头扎进周九良怀里呐喊一声“今晚不要走了吧航航！”

可他就是怂。

而且事到如今他怂的理由又多了一样，在被周九良又一次牵了手手以后孟鹤堂的脑瓜仁里一时间思绪翻涌。

孟鹤堂在心里劝自己不要迷信。

所以等到进了家门以后他第一件事就是确认一下公式的正确性。

正好自己还维持着鸡儿梆硬的状态，所以孟鹤堂一只小手扽出卷尺一只小手扶好鸡儿就开始量，量，量好了。

然后又把自己的小手拼命张开到最大从掌根一直量到中指尖，量，量，也量好了。

最后打开白天被自己收藏的页面，把上述两项数据代入公式两侧进行验证……

淦。

公式是对的。

于是孟鹤堂瞬间就软了。

于是孟鹤堂新的幻想方向转变为了周九良的手也没有很大。

“饼哥在吗？让我量量手。”

第二天离园子开业还有一个多小时呢孟鹤堂就揣着他的小卷尺出现了，见着队长也不废话，先掐住人的大胳膊肘子拉到眼前便开始量手。

烧队长虽然心里也奇怪，但架不住眼前的景象实在太萌，那小手手抱着自己的大粗胳膊的样子真的很像仓鼠抱着根大胡萝贝——自打孟鹤堂跟老闭搞对象以后他都很久没有这个福利瞅了，所以也就傻傻地人量，直到人念念有词地收尺走人也没顾上问为啥。

而孟鹤堂怀揣着队长的数据就开始代入公式。

——妈呀。

太可怕啦。

四哥也太可怜啦！

孟鹤堂小手对着曹鹤阳的背影比量了一下那根东西穿进去的大概位置不由得汗毛直竖。

“华华在吗？让我量量手。”

心里打着锣鼓点的孟鹤堂又贼住了他的第二个试验对象，何九华这头儿正被尚九熙嘚啵嘚啵嘚的毫无正经内容的聊天搅得头大，于是也十分配合地伸出手让人量，甚至在量得过程中还好心地帮人扶了扶尺——毕竟尺子的边缘太锋利了把仓鼠剌到了不好。

“孟哥，是要用队费订做手套了吗？”何九华诚恳地问，紧接着尚九熙就劲劲儿地蹭过来了，“那孟哥也给我量量！给我量量！我手大！手套也要大的！我喜欢灰色的，稳重一点，还要酷，要……”话还没说完俩人毫无意外地收获了孟鹤堂的小拳头一人一记。

啊！仓鼠打人了！

两个人靠在一起幸福地感慨。

而孟鹤堂默默地拿着小本子换算了一遍以后才幽幽地说，“嗯，你俩还比较安全，你俩可以互攻。”

“松松在吗？让我量量手。”

…………

“洋洋在吗？让我量量手。”

…………

如是这般量了一圈才看到气喘吁吁踩点上班的周九良。

“孟哥，嘿嘿。”周九良竭力按耐住又想凑上去亲亲的冲动露出八颗牙齿打了个招呼，“你怎么来得这么早呢？昨晚睡得好不？”

孟鹤堂正想说不好——因为他光顾着做心理建设了，但奈何周九良已经够上来了，两个人的社交距离瞬间缩到一厘米——“孟哥我昨晚梦到你啦！”小奶音热乎乎地响在自己耳边，于是孟鹤堂以那边耳朵为中心迅速爆起一朵红云，整个人的气势也都软了下来，“都梦见啥啦？”

然后空气就突然诡异地安静。

孟鹤堂诧异地眨巴着眼睛去看男朋友，可男朋友突然扎在他的后背上哼哼唧唧的不让瞅。

——这是做噩梦啦？突然又知心好搭档人设上身的孟鹤堂往后背着胳膊刚想拍拍对方以示安慰，不成想却一边一个手地被对方握住了向后拽进了怀里。相仿的身高使得两个人从头到脚的每一寸都如复制黏贴般吻合，而周九良的大胯也趁着这个机会对准了孟鹤堂股缝，不轻不重但又不容忽视地对准了一撞。

这就是梦的内容了。

孟鹤堂的尾椎骨蓦地一酥，整个人惊得差点灵魂出窍。

“………九，九良，量量手。”

孟鹤堂毅然决然地把男朋友摁到沙发上扽出了卷尺，全然不顾对方小眼睛里的委屈和不解——原本的话题不是应该进行到怎么“安慰”他吗？“安慰”呢？

而当孟鹤堂战战兢兢地读出卷尺上的数字时他几乎想要立马冲向高山之巅手捧莲花眺望远方迎风流泪。

都不用代入公式。

一个钟头之前他刚拿着类似的数据感慨过四哥好可怜。

也是他大意了。天天牵手手牵得轻敌了。

周九良的手乍看上去确实不怎么大。

但它长。

而孟鹤堂的身高比曹鹤阳短却是实实在在的。

双手合十握着卷尺的孟仓鼠被自己的想象搞得肚子都有点疼，脑子一时混乱，这嘴就不受控制，“——咱俩有点不太合适啊！”他的本意是型号不太匹配，而对前因后果毫不知情的啾啾良却误会成另外一层意思，所以立马整个人都不好了，跟个被人嫌弃的小动物似的红着眼睛哑着嗓子问，“孟哥你不要我了吗？我哪里又做得不好了吗？你是不是不喜欢刚才那样，那我改还不成吗……”说着说着都要自闭了。

于是孟鹤堂又赶紧往回哄，“不是，九良，不是，我不是那个意思……”“……那你哪个意思？”“意思，意思就是……就是——”最后还是挤到男朋友耳朵边上把这个因为所以科学道理磕磕巴巴地坦白从宽了。

而好容易听明白了的周九良简直不能相信自己的耳朵。

还有他孟哥的脑子。

怎么什么东西都能往心里去呢？

姑且不说这个到底是真的假的，就算是真的了，他孟哥还能就因为这点“小问题”就把他的小周宝宝三十天无理由退货了？

孟鹤堂他敢！？

看来还是朱鹤松老师提醒他的有道理：这红烧肉盛在碗里都不一定是自己的，得吃进嘴里才算是高枕无忧。所以周九良打定主意，必须立刻马上赶紧地就把自己这个好东西由使用前变成使用后，而等用完了之后，呵呵，亲亲我们这个产品是不接受退货的哦^_^。

……心里虽然这么想但是面上却不显的周老师拉着孟鹤堂开始语重心长，“孟哥，咱们不要迷信，尤其是百度出来的东西更不要迷信好不好？再者说了，我的手也不是一开始就那么大的，我这是弹弦子练得直道不？这弹三弦的手指头都长，真的。我要是不练三弦，我的手肯定都没你大！”

拍着胸脯就差对天发誓的周九良双眼闪着比珍珠还要真的光芒。

所以孟鹤堂就有百分之八十相信了。

相比迷信百度他更迷信他的小先生。

然后剩下的百分之二十也因为俩人的上场时间快到了而暂时搁置到一边，并且在一晚上紧张的脑力劳动之后，被孟鹤堂不幸地忘了。

小园子散场以后孟鹤堂照常站在后门那里等周九良来领他压马路，等啊等等老半天也没看着人影，说是去超市买点日用品怎么还能买那么长时间呢？正想掏手机打个电话，一辆出租车便停到了他的腿边，车窗摇下来半扇他的周宝宝正坐在里面，说“孟哥，上车”。

“……怎么突然打车了？”孟鹤堂好奇地问。

“我赶时间。”周九良目不斜视地跟司机报了孟鹤堂家地址。

直到孟鹤堂被周九良拱在黑漆漆的楼梯间里一边哆哆嗦嗦地掏钥匙一边被松了腰带的时候他都没想明白事情是怎么发展到这一步的。

就和当初周九良五迷三道地就把工资卡上缴给搭档一样说不清楚。

好容易进了屋也顾不得开灯，孟鹤堂觉得自己的大腿已经凉飕飕地接触到了空气，竟是在玄关那里就给褪完了裤子。混乱中不知是谁的身体撞到了椅子哐当一响，“……周，周航……灯……唔……”孟鹤堂于深吻的间隙好容易吐出不成句的只言片语，然后便被人捏住了下面，那双握惯了扇子与快板的大手正在用更缠绵更亲密的力度揉捏着他的脆弱，紧接着略有些喑哑的声音响在脖子里，“——孟哥你想开灯吗？”另一只空闲的手掌从毛衣的下摆游弋而上，月光下的穿衣镜模模糊糊地映着纠缠在一起的身影，“……不，不要，不要开灯！”孟鹤堂羞耻地喊，同时左胸口处的小点突然被捉住了捻动，太……太超过了，孟鹤堂激喘着挣扎试图脱离身后的桎梏……而他也确实挣脱出来了，却把他的衣服都留在了对方的手里。

在孟鹤堂反应过来之前他的肌肤便已经暴露了大半，然后便是悉悉索索的抚摸与舔吻声。与白天时截然不同的周九良紧紧地困着他，欲望汹涌的眼眸深处是想要把人吞吃入腹的侵犯感和占有欲。孟鹤堂真的有点怕了，大约九分的怕，而剩下的九十一分全是迷恋。他的每一寸肌肉与骨骼都随着爱人的抚摸而变得酥软，接着他便感觉到自己的脊背与床垫温柔接触，所以他顺从地张开了腿。

“孟哥，你摸，它并没有很长。”周九良喘着粗气将自己半勃的那根东西送入爱人的小手，堪堪一掌的长度，好像确实和孟鹤堂的东西差不太多，孟鹤堂有点欢喜地试探地一握……却是十分惊心动魄的围度。

“……怎，怎么这么粗？”突然惊惶的仓鼠被烫到似的松开手，他又重新想起被他忘却的那百分之二十的怀疑了，他想反悔，却不明白在这个节骨眼儿上说自己的男人粗就等同于掰着大腿说想要。

而周九良也确实是这么理解的，说不清是无意还是故意。他只是急切地把他的红烧肉牢牢地锁在自己与被褥之间，嘴上没头没脑地吃着人咿咿呀呀发声的唇瓣，手底下拧开了刚才在超市买的“日”用品，一使劲就挤出了一大坨。

然后便无师自通地捅入了一指，指尖处蓦然收紧的力道逼得他口干舌燥，所以也就顾不得怜香惜玉，一边快速地抽出又插入一边握住了爱人的那一根东西帮人手冲，恨不能下一秒就直接干进去，好让对方切切实实地感受一下他的粗与热。

孟鹤堂只觉得自己的脑子已经被搅成了一团浆糊，他甚至来不及发表自己的看法，他的语言神经就已经自作主张地催促他嗯嗯啊啊地开始叫床。他受不了周九良啃他的乳尖，受不了周九良摸他的性器，受不了周九良颀长的手指尽根没入又坏心地转圈，他受不了的实在太多，多到他不知该先叫那一样，而那羞人的密处却渐渐热了起来，并且从里面的里面一点点泌出磨人的痒。

“……航，周航……里面，里面奇怪……”孟鹤堂敞着双腿呜呜地哭，其实当事人并没有意识到自己哭了，因为他整个人都酥坏了湿透了，所以辩不出这小巫见大巫的一行行纯生理性的泪水，只知道他的那里想要。

“没事儿孟哥，正常的，正常的，这个东西抹了就是这样的，说是最适合……头一回。”周九良咬着牙讲解着“日”用品的用途，于是被仓促催熟的花朵只能可怜兮兮地接受一根两根三根手指轮番爱抚。搓揉到通红的性器顶端的小口无可奈何地翕张，一股一股的清液失禁般地从里面淌了下来，跟随着手指急躁顶弄的节奏，每一次于内侧某处的挑弄都是一次让人眼前发白的快乐。

然后孟鹤堂的腰不可抑制地浮了起来，无助的小手撑在被子堆里还妄想把身体往床头挪一挪。然而才略动了下便又让人点到不能碰的好地方，且点得越来越急越来越重，“——啊！……要……不要了……”颀长的脖颈仰了起来，圆圆的脚跟拼命地蹬着床单，可周九良干脆压紧了孟鹤堂脱水的银鱼般跃动的身体，三根指头在里面齐齐摁住花心不放的同时另一只手在前面抵牢小口残忍地一抹——

接下来怀里的人就突然全身都绷紧了，再然后一道湿润便溅到了两个人紧紧相贴的身上。

从难以启齿的快感源头催生而来的高潮绵长而持久。

待到孟鹤堂重新捡回意识的时候，那根被自己量过一回的东西已经停在入口整装待发。

奇异又让人心悸的触感。

“……周宝宝。”

孟鹤堂湿漉漉的睫毛不安地颤抖。

“……你也是宝宝。”

周九良虔诚地亲了亲嘴唇，然后沉下腰开始真正的结合。

世上没处买后悔药吃。

直着脖子花式喊疼的孟鹤堂嗓子都喊劈了，可压着他的周九良持续性楔入的进程却仿佛无休无止。

“怎么……怎么还没到底呢？”打着哭嗝的孟仓鼠还要不知死活地手掏下去摸。

艹。

周九良在看着那只小手伸在两腿之间摸索着两人相接之处时脑子里只剩下这一个字。

于是再接下去的情节便只剩下不要怂就是干了。

本来还剩了三分之一在外面的小小周直接被一鼓作气地推了进去，这回终于到底了，孟鹤堂的哭声和叫声却猝不及防地梗在了嗓子里，然后又被刻不容缓的耸动搅了个稀碎再吐出来。

“……疼……太粗了……撑坏了……”孟鹤堂一边拼命地摇头一边哽咽。

“……忍忍，乖，我摸过了，好着呢。”周九良胯下不停，空闲下来的两手又开始温存地爱抚。

化成水又打成沫的“日”用品从缝隙处源源不断地滴下来，里面的里面开始感受到熟悉的酸胀，酸胀之外便是避无可避的舒服。

痉挛着扭紧枕巾的小手被大手爱怜地抚平，然后五根指头妥妥帖帖地插进去扣紧，就是从今往后的承诺。

亲亲，小小周一旦拆封就不可以退货哦。

尺寸不合适也不可以退货。

反正早晚都会习惯的。

第二天下午孟鹤堂起床以后的第一件事就是扔了卷尺。

<完>

^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^

片尾彩蛋

孟鹤堂：……这是什么？

周九良：这是行李箱。

孟鹤堂：……我又不傻，我问的是里面是什么？

周九良：当然是我的行李。

孟鹤堂：……为什么你的行李会出现在我家？

周九良：因为我要照顾你嘛。

孟鹤堂：…………我不用照顾，我已经好了，真的。

周九良：哦，好了吗？那你明天还得需要我的照顾。

孟鹤堂：为什么……

当天晚上。

周九良：孟哥在吗？该量手了。

**Author's Note:**

> 呼。得劲了。  
> 这一篇说实话在周五的时候本都打算结尾了，就结在俩人进屋之前。  
> 结果瑞丽给我心上扎了一箭。
> 
> 所以我强行给俩人续上了屋里的内容。  
> 爱的潜力真是无限。


End file.
